


Numbers

by yumesangai



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumesangai/pseuds/yumesangai
Summary: Soulmates have tattooed numbers on their arm. Minhyuk never met his soulmate and was unseen to find. It was precisely today.





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I apologize in advance.

The mark on Minhyuk's wrist itches, he pulls his sleeve and rubs his nails with anger over the paint, it's not an ink itself, it's like a tattoo, the difference is that you have not chosen to mark your skin, it's a gift from when you turn 16 years. It simply appears.

20190517

It took a while, but people figured out what the date meant. It's the date of your soulmate's death.  
Minhyuk never met his soulmate and apparently never would. It was precisely today's date.

Minhyuk's parents told him that people used to have long dates, but with war and political changes the dates were shortened, it was not difficult to imagine. Soldiers always surrounded the streets, they were unoccupied, and they did what they wanted, they also started fights with groups of young people who were around, just to have something to do.

The world was not fair.

But this was the world that Minhyuk grew up, he never saw anything other than repression on the streets, in schools, he was tired of it all, the political scene was not heading for a liberating change.  
Always with the curfew, in the queues to receive rations, military training in colleges, endless campaigns of encouragement to enlist.

He also could not see himself in the army and be one of them, some of his colleagues were excited about the idea, to be able to do something or to make some decision, but they would only follow orders.

Minhyuk wanted to be free.

He misses high school, even if he had no friends there and was tired of trying to stay awake in monotonous classes. Maybe he could give himself the right to mourn his soulmate. Whoever he was or wherever he was. The numbers do not stay forever black, when you meet your soul mate they turn red.

Minhyuk touched his wrist lightly. He would never see the numbers in another color.

Where was his soulmate going? He closed his eyes and let the icy wind hit his face. He leaned back and fell into the flower garden on the small hill; it was his favorite place. He liked lying there, stretching out his hands and pretending he could reach the sky.

Even without raining for a while the flowers were still growing, they were small flowers with lilac petals with yellow kernels. Perhaps it was a little hilarious that Minhyuk was lying in a field of flowers, whose name was Forget-Me-Not.

He made a crown with the delicate flowers.

"These flowers are poisonous." Said a quiet voice.

He immediately turned in the direction of the stranger's voice. His eyes found a face that would once have been handsome, if it had not been bruised, with a swollen lip, a recent cut in the eyebrow, and a few more bruises.

Minhyuk held his breath, his arm tingled, and he saw the numbers in red. He opened his eyes wide and opened his mouth, and the other boy twisted his lips in a delicate smile.

"You are my soulmate."

"I think so." He did not look surprised or shocked. "I'm glad I found you."

"But ... but ..." Minhyuk stared at the numbers on his arm.

Has anyone ever been wrong? Was it possible to get the date wrong?

"I know which date is there; do not worry." He sat down beside Minhyuk.

"You said these flowers are poisonous ...?" He asked, looking at the field in question that they were sitting.

"If distilled, they make a purple liquid. It is poisonous".

Minhyuk nodded, staring at the wreath, it was strange to think that those delicate flowers could be lethal.

"Can I use?" He was staring at the object in Minhyuk's hands.

The boy carefully placed the crown on his head.

"I 'm Minhyuk."

"Hyungwon." He smiled beautifully, as the sunset in the background, like a picture burning by the edges and slowly disappearing. "Do not forget me."

It was a lonely request for a cruel and gray world. Hyungwon was beautiful, the lilac field, the sunset, the kind of happiness that disappear in a sigh, like Hyungwon's life.

"I..."

"You cannot see." He said putting his hand on his forearm, though the sleeve of his coat protected his tattoo. "It's not your day."

"Why?"

He knew the other was not referring to the date. He just looked up at the sky, looked one last time at the sun.

"I am a pacifist, and I am tired, I have seen and lived too much of this world."

"You just met me." He pledged

"And the world would never allow that. You and I are not on the same line".

"That's not fair."

"This world is not fair."

He took a deep breath, and absorbed all the surroundings then stared at the expression on his soulmate's face. He was too good for this world, but he was like the flowers of this field. Those little flowers of adversity. Those flowers that did not bend to the sun, to the drought or the war.  
His soulmate was so much more than the fate printed in his arms.

"It was nice knowing you." He said getting up.

"I cannot change your mind?" But he knew the answer. It only hurt more to ask.

"No, but thank you." He took the crown and placed it on Minhyuk's light hair. "It's your turn now."

"Do not forget me." Minhyuk repeated holding Hyungwon's hand.

He saw that face, which on another occasion would be beautiful, he smiled, even with his lip cut off. Minhyuk would never forget him if he tried, and he knew he would never try.

With the stars in the sky, he went down the field and lay wandering, still carrying the crown in his hands. From far away he could see the smoke coming out of the city, more conflict, or another excuse from the military.

Hyungwon who was no longer there.

That night, Minhyuk went to an underground house, where Jooheon would be, he was kind of a healer. 

There he met some familiar faces. Kihyun and Changkyun, he was surprised to see Hyunwoo and Hoseok there.

On the day he lost his soulmate, he also gained the courage to join them, the rebellion, to what they called the Clan. Jooheon's greenhouse was covered with flowers, "Forget me not." Minhyuk could see Hyungwon there even if he was not. It was as comforting as the numbers on his arm. It was what he needed to raise the flag of the Clan, and start a revolution.


End file.
